Save me
by justpink
Summary: The only time Rukia will ever use these two words. Rated T for language.


_Ohmaigod, I swear this ideas just pop out of nowhere…especially in the middle of the night! I wasn't going to post this story until next week, but there's no difference between now and then. Oh well xD Hope you enjoy this stupid random one shot/drabble? Thanks again to those who read the other one shots I wrote xD Pennies! Haha._

_Warning: Slight OOC and crack-ish? xD_

_Thanks to narcotic-lullaby! BB! Ciao, ciao!_

* * *

On a seemingly normal morning, a scream was heard in the Kurosaki household. Ichigo, who was sleeping peacefully, was awoken. He quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom wondering what made Rukia scream so loud this early. He stood in front of the door deciding whether to knock or not. He was about to leave until he heard another screech. Luckily, the other Kurosakis were not home or else his idiotic of a father would not stop talking about him reproducing.

"Rukia," he called as he knocked carefully at the door.

She gave no answer behind the door, but instead she screeched again. He knocked loudly this time, while yelling at her to open the door. He was worried that the midget might actually be in great danger. Please, nothing can really hurt Rukia, right? He quickly remembered the numerous times he had to save her. He reached for the doorknob, but stopped midway.

_'Wait,' _he thought. _'What if she's n-n-naked?'_

He could feel his face heat up and his heart started to beat fast. He shook his head, thinking this was not the time to be thinking such immoral thoughts. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. No luck, it was locked. So he knocked again, screaming her name, panic evident in his face.

"Rukia, open the door!"

"Ichigo?" She asked behind the door. "Is that-"

She stopped as she screamed again for the third time this morning. He reacted immediately and tried to push the door open.

"Ichigo, save me!" She yelled, her voice filled with fear.

Ignoring the fact that she might be possibly naked he stepped back fast and ran towards the door. It only budged a little. He tried a second time; no such luck. He stopped for a minute, to listen, but he heard no noise behind the door. He could feel his heart beat faster than ever as adrenaline flowed through his body. He ran towards the door the third time and completely knocked down the door. You know what they say: 'Third time's a charm'.

"Hado #33. _Sokatsui!_" She finished her chant as she aimed at the ground, a blue fire appearing at her hand and blasted the ground.

Ichigo stood there taking in the scene as he felt a wave of heat flow through his face. Rukia was standing on top of the bathtub with nothing but a towel on as she fired another blast at God knows what she was aiming for. Ichigo didn't even bother hiding his red face and he looked away quickly. Another blast shook him out of his reverie and realized that Rukia was about to tear down the house.

"What the hell are you doing!" He screamed at her and a panting Rukia looked at him. He took a step forward and this caused her to shoot another blue fire at the ground near his foot.

"Watch out, fool!"

He easily side-stepped the blast and he looked at her with wide-eyes. However, she was looking down at the place he had his foot before. He followed her gaze and saw a tiny worm crawling across the floor, trying to seek protection from the crazy woman. It took him seconds to realize that she has been yelling and attacking at that thing ever since this morning. He instantly felt annoyed.

_'Are you fucking kidding me,' _He thought as he closed his eyes trying to calm down. Rukia looked at him curiously with raised eyebrows.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" He said out loud, glaring at Rukia, making her jerk a bit.

"What!" Her defensive mode kicking in and she stood up straight.

"You," he started his voice low, "Freaking screaming all morning and almost destroying our house because of a stupid tiny worm!"

"I-Idiot, it's not just a tiny-"

"And," he interrupted her. "You're just standing there with nothing but a towel on! What if some guy came in!"

"Technically," she looked at him equally annoyed. "This is a bathroom, which requires a towel and the door to be locked but some hooligan like you just tore it down!"

_'Breathe in, breathe out,' _he thought to himself. _'Calm down, Ichigo. Just turn around and leave her alone.'_

Rukia was watching him as he stepped back and turned around. His shoulders were squared perfectly as if he was some kind of machine. But before he could walk away, Rukia called him and told him to wait. He doesn't turn around instead he waited for what she had to say.

"W-Where are you going?" She asked nervously as she eyed the worm, which was headed towards her.

He turned his head slightly to look at her. He gave her a sly smirk and then looked down at the worm as well. Oh, what a douche he is. Well, this is what she gets for disturbing his sleep and making an idiot out of him. Rukia looked at him and noticed his smirk. Oh, how she knew that smirk. Payback. She sweat-dropped and gulped audibly.

"W-Wait!" She pleaded as he walked away. "Ichigo! Don't leave me! Eeep, save me Ichigo!"

* * *

_So yeah…lol a quarter for your thoughts? Lol, that's getting old. _


End file.
